AdamByDefault
Adam Dameron Taylor, better known online as AdambyDefault, is an American 'black squirrel' YouTuber who prefers to be referred to as 'Squee' and 'Squiga' and does commentary on video games and occasionally vlogs. He is a self-proclaimed "Professional curse-word substitutions, getting the title from his habit of replacing every curse word under the sun with a completely unrelated word of the same beginning letter. About He's a smaller YouTuber with a heavy emphasis on community and values all of his viewers as equals. He doesn't consider any of his subscribers 'fans' nor does he like calling them that. Instead, he refers to them as 'family', and sometimes 'Default Nation'. Adam started out streaming on Twitch in December 2014 and accumulated over 4,000 followers in less than a few months before switching to YouTube and YouTube Gaming, stating that "the service was better and more accepting" instead of "penalizing for low concurrent viewership." He attended college in Virginia to pursue a degree in Interactive Media and Game Design, but never finished, instead, moving on to Graphic & Web Design, which shows through on his thumbnails, and channel art, all of which he created himself. Adam is a charismatic person who loves all games & genres except sports. He can't stand sports games. He sometimes speaks in a pseudo-artsy accent resembling an over exaggerated 'British Aristocrat' when being sarcastic. Adam also sometimes wears a purple and black scarf and calls himself 'ScarfyByDefault'. Personalities AncientByDefault AncientByDefault is an alter ego of Adam. He's an old man with a bad back and poor disposition for 'Whippersnappers' who don't understand the good old days when things were better. BaldyByDefault In a recent Reading Default Tweets video found here , a fan asked if Adam had ever considered going bald, to which people began to dub him on videos, streams, and Twitter alike: #BaldyByDefault. ScarfyByDefault A heroic superhero version of AdamByDefault with the superhuman ability to speak proper sentence structure without fail, and fight spiders without flinching. His first appearance was in Adam's first 24-hour livestream on YouTube Gaming in September 2015. MudByDefault After putting his foot in his mouth, saying "I'll beat this stage or my name is Mud". He was given such a title. MLG Fro The elite 360-no-scope-420-blazeit-doritos-mountaindew-smokeweedeveryday alter ego of AdamByDefault that wins no matter what. Media LEGION OF DOOM: The Saga. The Legion of Doom is a five movie saga that follows the life of Adam, the security guard, and his adventures with his stalkers. Coming soon. ''Pre-production set to start sometime during either the spring, summer, autumn or winter of 2019. Get ready for the ultimate saga where the life of a young man is put through every test in the book. '' LOD Quotes *"HEY! Where'd my shoe go?!" *"Why is the lock on my locker gone?" *"I wonder what this DVD contains!" *"I found your shoe!" *"ADAM! Long time, no see!" Quotes * "WHAT THE FUDGE!" * "Ho-Lee Shrimp!" * "You son of a Biscuit-Maker!" * "Motherfudger." * "So, let me get this straight... (References something that makes little sense to him)" * "What a load of Bull Shrimp!" * "You've gotta be fudging kidding me." * "Negro please." * "JEEBUS CHRISTMAS!" * "I can't English today." Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers